


no one needs to know

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, and that's when lydia takes matters into her own hands, and they slightly get interrupted by a fellow deputy, hehe, if that counts for anything, totally unbetaed, well they're at the station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nobody’s gonna know, deputy,” she purrs, flashing him a devious smile. “The door is locked, the blinds are down, and Peterson is half asleep up at front desk.” She moves closer to him, her hands resting on his thighs. “It’s just you and me.”</p><p>And that’s enough to make him break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one needs to know

**Author's Note:**

> this is prob not realistic at all ~~bc if i were being fucked on parrish's desk i'd be screaming like there's no tomorrow holla~~

It’s nearly midnight when the door to his office opens and he looks up, expecting Peterson to come in and tell him to _go home, Parrish_ , to which Jordan would just shake his head because he’s decided that he’s not going to leave this desk until he finishes all the paperwork that he’s been putting aside ever since last week.

But that promise is broken as soon as he looks up and see his girlfriend saunter into the room, because he’s already getting up from his seat and making his way towards her, worried. “Lydia? Is everything okay?”

She smiles coyly at him as she steps closer, the long black trench coat she’s wearing fluttering around her legs and confusing him because it’s not her usual attire. “Everything’s okay, baby,” she says, running a hand down his arm suggestively. “I just missed you…Can’t I even do that?”

The smile on her face turns into a small pout and something in Jordan breaks as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer, pressing a kiss into her hair. He feels so bad, because he’s been so busy with work and helping Scott and the others get rid of supernatural beings from spreading havoc around town that he’s barely had any time for his beautiful, brilliant banshee genius. “God, I’m so sorry Lyds, I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’ll take next week off, just for you,” he whispers apologies to her, but she merely pulls away from him, her hands settling on his chest as she glances up at him with a devious look in her eyes.

She hums, “ _Or_ you can always make it up to me right now.”

He arches an eyebrow. “Right now? What do you—?”  
  
He barely has a chance to finish because she disrobes, letting the trench coat fall to the ground and pool around her feet, leaving her in nothing but silky black lace panties and bra. Jordan’s jaw drops at the sight of her because she looks gorgeous as he watches her let down her hair from its ponytail, long fiery tresses spilling down her back and shoulders while she looks at him under hooded eyes.

That’s when he realizes something. “You...You came all the way here just wearing that? It’s freezing outside, Lyds!”

His outburst makes her snort amusingly as she leans into him heavily. "Maybe you should warm me up, then?"

Her eyes are dark with desire and it's pretty clear to Jordan what she wants, why she's here. And he's sure she's not going to leave until she gets it, because she's Lydia Martin and Lydia always gets what she wants.

And maybe, Jordan is just as willing to give it to her.

But then he remembers that they’re in his office, his _workplace_ , and even though it’s late and there aren’t many deputies around at this shift, it’s still a risk.  
  
He pushes her away slightly and sighs, slightly frustrated because he wants her just as bad. “Lydia...We can’t. Not here at least.”

He half expects her to get mad, but instead she just continues to smile as she cups his jaw before running her hand down his uniform clad chest. “Are you sure about that? Because…” Her hand tugs on the front of his pants and then gently grasps his already half hard cock, making his breath hitch. “ _This_ is saying something else.”

“I...I…” He doesn’t know what to say, and he doesn’t have to because Lydia brushes the pad of her thumb against his lower lip seductively.

“Nobody’s gonna know, _deputy_ ,” she purrs, flashing him a devious smile. “The door is locked, the blinds are down, and Peterson is half asleep up at front desk.” She moves closer to him, her hands resting on his thighs. “It’s just you and me.”

And that’s enough to make him break.

 

**

 

His shirt is half unbuttoned, his erection is tenting against his pants, but he could hardly care as he presses a tiny kiss on Lydia's hip and slides her lace panties all the way down to her knees. She squirms a little as he continues pressing kisses all over her inner thighs, his warm breath teasing her slit.

Lydia fists her hands in his hair, trying to push his mouth right where she wants it, but Jordan resists, spreading her legs wider instead and locking them underneath his arms to prevent her squirming.

She groans—half full of want, half full of frustration—and looks down at him. "It's not nice to keep a girl waiting, you know."

Jordan can't help but laugh at her words, his laughter vibrating straight through her core as she quivers a little in his hold. "You’re absolutely right,” he replies, a little breathless already. And it’s the last thing he says and the last thing he lets her _say_ , because finally, he licks.

Lydia keens from the sudden sensation as it wracks her entire body, and it sounds lovely to his ears as he flattens his tongue against her folds, parting her lips. He swirls upward towards her clit, taking his time to flick his tongue against the tiny nub, making moans and incoherent curses spill from Lydia’s mouth as her fingers scratch into his scalp, making him shiver with her.

He dips his tongue inside her and hears a tiny _oh_ from her as he continues to eat her out like that, tasting her sweet wetness because god, he forgot how fucking good she tasted. He hears even more oh’s followed by her quietly crying out his name as he brings her to the edge. And it doesn’t take long before he feels her legs start to tremble around him as she cants her hips upwards, back arching, mouth falling open silently as she closes her eyes and comes.

And even through her orgasm, Jordan keeps eating her out, sucking graciously on her clit even after she’s sensitive—even after he lets go of her now pliant legs, which she’s barely able to wrap around his shoulders and hold on as he continues to fuck her with his tongue.

After she comes again, this time a tiny high pitched squeak releasing from her lungs, just quiet enough to stay within the confines of the office though, Jordan finally pulls away from between her thighs, reveling in the way they’re soaked with her own juices now. He licks his lips discreetly and then turns to look at her, where she’s spread out across his desk naked, looking gorgeous, her eyes fluttering as her body still trembles with the aftershocks.

He leans down, covering her body with his and softly presses a kiss against her cheek, his fingers reaching over to brush through her hair. “Babe?” He whispers, worrying that he might have worked her over too much. “Lyds, are you okay? We can stop, we don’t have to—”

She whines and shakes her head. “ _No_.”

“Lydia…”

She glances up at him with a dazed look in her eyes, “I swear to god, Jordan, if you fucking stop, I’m going to—”

He kisses her before she can threaten him because he really doesn’t want to know what she could possibly have in store with him. “Tell me what you want, Lyds,” he whispers against her lips, pulling away slightly to look at her.  
  
“I want you, damn it,” she says, panting a little, and he doesn’t know if it’s from the kiss or from what she wants him to do to her. “I want you to bend me down over this desk and handcuff me to it and then _fuck me._ ”

Her words make him shudder and his dick twitch in his pants, and god he wants her just as bad.

“Jeesus,” he murmurs under his breath, gently flipping her over so she’s lying on her stomach and presenting her ass to him.

Lydia whimpers pleasurably as he leans down to press kisses down her spine, his erection pressing against her thigh and making her moan as she raises herself up even more to him. His hands knead at each ass cheek, squeezing and spreading them while his fingers gently brush against her swollen pink lips, earning a even louder moan from Lydia as she buries her face into the desk. “J-Jordan….”

“Mhm?” He hums, sucking a bruise into the skin of her shoulder, wanting to take his time kissing and marking her skin when in fact, they didn’t have very much time at all.

“Cuffs,” Lydia murmurs, raising her arm out and bringing him back to the task at hand as he gently takes her arm, pressing a kiss on to her wrist before fishing the handcuffs out of the drawer.

Jordan cuffs her one arm to the desk just like she asked him to and then fumbles as he tries to unzip his pants quickly, but not quick enough because Lydia’s moaning low in frustration. “Jordan, hurry up. _I need you now."_

He unfastens his belt, "You gotta gimme a second here, Lyds—"

She's faster than him though, because as soon as he frees himself, she's grabbing his cock with the hand that isn't cuffed to the desk and guiding him, his head bumping up against her folds and making him bite back a groan.

He sinks into her then, into the tight hot clutch of her, and this time he isn't able to hold back his groan. Lydia mewls as he enters her, but it's quickly replaced by a gasp when he pulls out slightly before quickly snapping his hips back up inside of her, setting a rhythm as he starts to pound into her.

"Oh god, yes, right there, _fuck_ ," Lydia moans, her voice slightly muffled as she buries her face into her arm to stop herself from getting any louder.

With sweat forming on his brow, Jordan hunches over her, enveloping her body with his as he lifts her off the desk a little and pulls her towards him, her cuffed wrist restraining him, but just enough so that he's still able to have her back flush up against his chest while he slams into her at this new angle. Lydia cries out his name, throwing her head back against his shoulder, and Jordan rolls his hips once, twice—

" _Oh my god_ ," Lydia murmurs right before her orgasm washes over her, her eyes fluttering close and her hips stuttering around him.

It’s a beautiful sight for him to watch her break like that in his arms, as he ghosts his lips down her neck and shoulder, pressing soft kisses into her skin while his hand glides up to palm at her breast, his thrusts coming to a slow but still fucking her through her high. He can feel himself getting close to his own pleasure too, but then his whole body stills when there's a knock at the door.

"Parrish?"

_Peterson._

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Lydia groans.

There’s a few chaotic seconds between the two of them as they decide what to do before Jordan finally pulls himself out of Lydia with a faint _pop_ , and she groans from the loss of feeling full around him. He helps her kneel down and crawl into the tiny space underneath his desk since she’s still cuffed to it, because Jordan has no time to release her from the restraint as he tucks himself back into his pants and quickly fixes his appearance before _finally_ opening the door.

“Peterson,” he greets, breathlessly.

The other deputy gives him a weird look. “Parrish. What the heck happened to your hair?”

He can just imagine Lydia trying to hold in her giggle underneath the desk. “I....Uh, was just frustrated. From the paperwork.”

Peterson just raises an eyebrow. “Alright then...And why was your door locked?”  
  
“Privacy,” Jordan replies, a little bit better composed. “I didn’t want you or anyone else barging in here and keep telling me to go home.”

Peterson chuckles at that and then pushes the door open more, letting himself in and making Jordan panic as he quickly shuffles past the other deputy towards his desk and tries to sit down as casually as possible. Even though Peterson can’t possibly see Lydia from where he’s standing, he doesn’t want to take any chances. “So, um, do you need something?” He asks, awkwardly trying to focus on the paperwork in front of him when in truth, his mind is too all over the place to focus on anything at the moment.

Except, maybe, hearing Lydia scream his name each time he thrusts into her.

He feels the heat rise in his cheeks just from that thought alone, and if that isn’t already bad enough, his mind starts to fog up with more thoughts of her and all the things he wants to do to her on his desk.

“Parrish? Are you listening to me?”

Peterson’s voice snaps him back to reality as he glances back up at the deputy who’s giving him another strange look. “Yeah, sorry, uh, what were you saying?”

The deputy rolls his eyes, annoyed. “I was _saying_ that I need help on this case Sheriff gave me and I was wondering if you could check it out? And I dunno, maybe show it to Lydia since she’s kind of the genius around here.”

“She _is_ the genius around here.” Jordan clarifies, imagining Lydia’s annoyed frown turn into a heartfelt smile for him. “And yeah, just hand it over and I’ll…”

His breath hitches when he feels her free hand crawl up his thigh and unfasten his pants.

“Everything ok, Parrish?” Peterson asks.

“Y-Yeah, everything's—” He feels her tug his pants down just a little bit, freeing his cock which was as hard as a rock now as he feels her wrap her mouth on to his swollen dickhead, “ _O-okay_ ,” he manages to sputter out, without breaking eye contact from Peterson, because he badly wants to look down at Lydia, look down and meet her gaze as she sucks him off right then and there.

“Are you sure?” Peterson asks again, doubtful as he places the file down on the desk.

Jordan nods quickly, “Yeah, just—” A low groan escapes from him when he feels Lydia’s tongue swirl along his tip and he quickly feigns pain as he grasps his head, “j-just a headache. T-That’s all.” He isn’t sure how long he could keep it up, trying to pretend that his girlfriend isn’t hiding underneath the desk and giving him a blowjob while Peterson stands there in front of him, saying some things about the file but at this point, Jordan can’t even hear him anymore, what with the blood pounding in his ears now.

“You got that, Parrish?” Peterson asks, finishing.

Jordan manages to nod before murmuring, “Loud and _clear_.”

Peterson returns the nod while still giving him a weird look. “Alright. Oh, and Parrish?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Go home. You’re a mess,” the deputy remarks, before finally turning away from him and heading out of his office, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he’s gone, Jordan sighs in relief as he finally scoots his chair back to look down at the strawberry blonde who’s now swallowing around his dick, engulfed in the wet heat of her mouth and coated graciously with her saliva.

“Holy shit,” he curses, getting even more turned on just from the sight of her on her knees, her red lips dark and wet as she slightly pulls off of him to flash him a smile.

“Told you no one would know,” she says, sounding hoarse as she glances at her still cuffed hand. “Do you mind removing that, deputy? I’d like to use both my hands.”

Jordan doesn’t need to be told twice as he unlocks the cuffs from her and then watches as she pumps him using both her hands and lips while he runs his fingers through her fiery tresses, moving her hair out of her face as he represses the desire to thrust his hips into her mouth. “Fuck, baby, that feels so good,” he manages to sputter out, his well formed chivalry crumbling down as he feels himself on the edge, which only encourages Lydia to take more of him until she’s swallowed him down completely, plump lips brushing his abdomen at the base and her nails digging into his thighs, and the two actions combined together make him jolt as he finally comes.

He groans loudly as he spills down her throat, his mouth agape and face cinched up in pleasure as Lydia purrs around his cock, licking him clean before she finally pulls off of him completely.

Jordan’s still coming down from his high when he feels her slide into his lap, legs straddling his waist as a soft hand brushes his cheek. He finally opens his eyes to look at her and she smiles, meeting his gaze. “I love it when your eyes glow,” she whispers, and it’s happened so many times that he can clearly picture the bright orange glow in his mind.

“They only glow for you,” he tells her as she pulls him into a kiss.

“I missed you,” she breathes when she pulls away, pressing her forehead against his.

“I missed you too.” He smiles at her and presses his lips once more to hers, the kiss much more slower and languid this time, and he caresses her cheek when they part for air. “Let’s go home?”

Lydia cocks her head. “And your paperwork?”

His smile grows wider. “It can wait another day.”

She nods in agreement as she slides off his lap, and they help each other redress again before finally walking out of the station, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> [talk to me on tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
